The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a high speed printing material delivery system for a printer coupled to an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many IHSs include a printer coupled to the IHS for printing documents, photographs, transparencies, and/or a variety of other printed media known in the art. As the desired printing speed increases for printers such as, for example, inkjet printers, a number of issues arise. For example, the printing mechanism in inkjet printers generally includes a positive pressure (relative to the ambient outside the printing mechanism) from the printing material storage to the firing chambers of the print head nozzles in order to deliver a printing material (e.g., Ink) from the printing material storage to the printing media. Solutions to provide this positive pressure includes pre-pressurizing the printing material storage during its manufacture, or the use of a pump to pressurize the printing material storage after its manufacture and prior to printing activities. While these solutions are sufficient for the current level of desired inkjet printer speeds (e.g., 30 to 50 pages per minute (ppm)), such solutions are inefficient or inadequate for very high speeds (e.g., 100 ppm.)
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved high speed printing material delivery system (PMDS).